Once Bitten
by SladinForever
Summary: Robin never believed in vampires, until he met one. But was it by accident or was it all planned? After he's told to find a mate, guess who he goes in search of… —Sladin vampire fic—
1. Once Bitten Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the characters affiliated with them. There are a few OCs that DO belong to me, so no stealy! Otherwise, you may become a vampire ^w^

**Summary: **Robin never believed in vampires, until he met one. But was it by accident or was it all planned? After he's told to find a mate, guess who he goes in search of…

HI GUYS! :D As stated on my profile, I am rewriting an old fic I did years ago that was removed from the internet. If you like vampires and Sladin, then you'll probably like this! I have 6 chapters done so far. For now, you get chapter 1 until I get 10-11 chapters done, in which I will update every Friday after. Hopefully those that are reading Mother Nature can still keep track of both fics. So without further adieu, enjoy!

**SladinForever**

* * *

Late one night in Jump City, California, the famous Teen Titans were watching a movie called Dracula 2000. Starfire was a little afraid and was asking many questions once the movie was over.

"Are there real vampires?"

Robin smiled at her. "Of course not, Star. They're just make believe."

Beast Boy gasped. "What are you talking about dude?! Vampires are too real! How can you say they're not real?!"

"Because it's the truth," Robin said.

"But Dracula was a _real_ vampire!"

Robin shook his head. "No, people just believed he was. He was nothing but a crazy scientist."

Beast Boy growled. "They are _too_ real. How do you explain vampire bats?"

"Beast Boy, trust me on this," Robin said, getting annoyed at the changeling. "They're just a figment of our imaginations."

But Beast Boy wouldn't hear of it. So Robin decided to go take a walk around Jump City for a while. He passed a dark alley, not noticing a pair of red eyes following him. Deep inside, a black figure stood watching Robin. It smelled the air, catching his scent. It suddenly grinned, pearly white fangs flashing. A male chuckle filled the alley.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time, my little Chosen One."

With a flash of its glowing red eyes, the male figure vanished. Meanwhile, Robin was still heading down the street. He was about to turn a corner when he felt like someone was following him. Stopping, he turned abruptly, but saw nobody. His masked eyes narrowed.

"Hello?" There was no answer. "Beast Boy, if you're trying to scare me, it won't work. Come on out."

Nothing happened. Robin blinked and slowly turned back around, continuing his walk. He found himself in the darker, more dangerous part of the city ten minutes later. He was very cautious, still feeling a presence around him, following. Suddenly out of nowhere, Robin was tackled from the side. He crashed into the concrete, gritting his teeth as pain shot through his shoulder. Growling, he kicked and bucked the heavy weight off him. Once free, he jumped up and ran for his life.

After a few minutes of non-stop running, Robin turned a corner, took one step, and was tripped. He crashed into the sidewalk on his stomach, his right arm sticking out in front of him. His other arm was slightly tucked under his chest, his hand resting on the concrete. Pushing himself up with it, Robin looked forward and saw a pair of black sneakers with bat wings on the outer side. He slowly lifted his head and saw a male that looked eighteen or nineteen standing above him. His eyes were blood red and he wore a black T-shirt and jeans. Robin growled in annoyance at him, making him smirk cruelly.

"You sure run fast. Unfortunately for you, I'm _much_ faster."

Robin slowly stood up, took a step back, and glared at him. "What do you want?"

The boy smirked even wider, vampire fangs glinting in the street light. "I want food. And in case you couldn't tell, I am a vampire."

Robin folded his arms across his chest. "Vampires don't exist. Now if Beast Boy put you up to this, the joke's over."

The vampire cocked his head to the side, still smirking. "Never heard of him." He straightened his head back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never properly introduced myself." Placing his slender white fingers on his chest, he bowed for a few seconds, saying, "My name is Xavier Vondrack on my father's side and Xavier Wolff on my mother's. But you can just call me Xavier."

Robin snorted. "Vampires don't exist."

Xavier laughed. "You humans are such a riot!" He ended his laughter to look at Robin again. "Now enough talking. I'd rather chase my prey than just allow them to come willingly, but you can pick."

Robin had the urge to roll his eyes. "You must be deluded. Now I understand wanting to be a fictional being like a vampire, but they don't exist. The fact you truly believe you're a bloodsucker is a sure sign you need a place in Arkham Asylum." Robin turned sideways. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my walk."

Robin began to cross the street. Xavier smirked at his back and vanished. Robin didn't make it to the other side as the so-called vampire reappeared in front of him.

"I like my prey to be difficult to catch," he said. "It makes it more _fun_."

Robin's eyes widened when Xavier became a blur and grabbed his arm. Digging a set of claws into his flesh, he spun around and threw Robin into a brick building. There was a loud thud when he hit the wall. He was starting to fall forward when Xavier appeared and shoved him back. Robin growled in his face.

"Let go of me! I don't think you know who I am! I'm Robin of the Teen Titans; its leader! Now let me go!"

Xavier chuckled darkly. "Sorry to disappoint you." Opening his mouth, Xavier extended his fangs to their fullest. "I've been looking forward to drinking your blood for a long time, Robin."

Before Robin could whip out a weapon, Xavier thrust his head forward like a snake's and pierced his jugular with his sharp fangs. He began to suck out Robin's blood, making him scream in pain. His masked eyes were shut tight as pain filled him. Slowly wrapping his arm around him, Xavier pulled his body to him as he began to lose his strength. Robin's screams had died away and he seemed to have stopped breathing. His eyes were still wide open, the pupil fading. His knees soon buckled and his eyes began to droop. When they closed, he fell heavily against Xavier, who was almost finished drinking his blood. The vampire chuckled deeply against his neck.

_'Once you've become a vampire and have been tainted by sin, then the world will be __**mine**__!'_

When all of Robin's blood was drained, Xavier removed his fangs, licked up whatever was left from the two tiny holes, and then shoved him to the ground. Robin crashed onto his side, black marks forming and swirling all over his body, starting from the bites in his neck. Xavier licked his lips, feeling full.

"I'll be seeing you around, Robin."

As the marks began to fade, Xavier vanished in black energy, leaving Robin behind.


	2. Once Bitten Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Robin slowly opened his eyes, sat up, and stretched. He couldn't remember why, but his neck hurt like hell. He put his hand to it, but pulled back sharply when he felt two holes. Looking around, he noticed he was in a very dark warehouse. Standing up, he placed a hand to his neck again and swallowed. Robin was feeling very strange, but he couldn't understand why. He vaguely remembered coming in and out of unconsciousness a few times and drinking something thick, but everything else was a blur. What had happened?

"So you're finally fully conscious."

Jumping at the voice, Robin turned around and saw Xavier directly behind him, smirking. He had to back up a step. "What happened to me? What did you do?"

Xavier's grin faltered. Was Robin being serious? "Are you a dunce? I turned you!"

Everything suddenly came flooding back to Robin in an instant. He remembered the argument he had with Beast Boy at the tower, going out for a late night walk, being stalked by Xavier, who claimed to be a vampire, and was attacked. His neck had been bitten by Xavier's vampire fangs and he had sucked out his blood. Robin's eyes suddenly grew very wide. The blurred visions he had before came back clearer and he saw Xavier shoving his own wrist into Robin's mouth and making him drink blood from it. After a few hours, the experience happened again, except this time Xavier drank from him. This happened a few times in a course of three days. Or at least, Robin assumed it had been a few days.

"Wh-Why? Why did you turn me into a vampire? You didn't even ask!"

Xavier threw his head back, laughing. "I don't have to ask for shit!" When he recovered, he looked back at Robin. "I turned you because I wanted to. And that's all that matters."

Robin gritted his teeth, growling. "I don't want to be a vampire! I don't even believe you creatures exist!"

"Well you're just shit out of luck, then, aren't you?" Xavier asked. "And you better start believing we exist since now you are one."

Robin threw his arm out to the side. "Change me back!"

Xavier shook his head. "Sorry, kid, but once you've turned, you stay that way. For all eternity. Since I'm the one that turned you, I'm your master and you will do as I say."

Robin's hands curled into fists at his sides. "I don't take orders from anyone. Especially not from vampires that don't exist!"

Robin was suddenly slammed into the floor on his back, Xavier hovering over him as he held his shoulders down tight. He was growling down at him, his fangs exposed. His eyes were glowing red and Robin felt fear and oppression within him. He swallowed in nervousness, his eyes wide. Xavier's voice seemed to have changed as he spoke. It was now thick and demonic.

"I am as real as the fear on your face, boy. And you will _obey_ me or suffer the consequences."

Robin couldn't take his eyes away from Xavier's own, like he was in a trance. He swallowed again. "I…I-I'm sorry…"

Xavier stared into his masked eyes a little while longer before easing up his hands and moving back. When Robin stayed down, he slowly got to his feet, his eyes returning to normal. He then stepped over him.

"That's better," he said, his voice back to normal as well. "You can get back up now." Letting out a deep breath, Robin placed his hands down, pushed himself into a sitting position, and slowly rose to his feet. He then turned to face Xavier, who had his arms folded over his chest. "Now, where was I?" Robin didn't answer. "Right, I am your master now and what I want you to do is find someone for yourself. You should try and find a mate to turn. Don't let anyone know you are a vampire. That's a good rule to follow. It's night right now, so you don't have to worry about burning and dying from the sun. You must always follow your master's orders, even if you don't like it. Not doing so will result in trouble. Don't let me have a reason to hurt you, understand?"

Robin thought about this for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "I understand."

"Good. Any questions?"

Robin thought back to the first part of Xavier's explanation. "Why must I find a mate? What's the point?"

Xavier sighed. "Think of it this way. Humans need to reproduce, right?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, so do vampires. If we didn't turn humans, we would go extinct. It doesn't help that we have vampire hunters after us all the time, so we have to do it a lot. Once you found the person you wish to turn, come to me and I will teach you how it's done. I want you to help me keep the vampire population going, okay?"

Robin blinked a few times as he thought about all this. He soon nodded. "I understand. How soon do you want me to find one?"

Xavier stood in thought for a second. "Try for Friday or Saturday night or morning, before the sun rises. Return here when you're ready. I'll see you soon."

Turning around, Xavier started to walk away. Robin looked back and forth nervously a few times. "Xavier, does it have to be female?"

Xavier stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "I don't care. Just pick someone."

Robin gave a nod. "Okay." Looking back ahead, Xavier walked a few more steps before vanishing in darkness. Robin stared at the place he once stood and sighed. "What the hell am I going to do now?"

Growling and grumbling to himself, Robin walked around in search of the door to outside. It didn't take long to find a warehouse door. Grabbing the handle, he pushed down on it and slowly opened it. He peered outside, looked to make sure the coast was clear, and then headed through the city in search of a mate.

* * *

For half the night, Robin walked around the city for a suitable mate. He had stopped at a goth store two hours previous and bought a black T-shirt, black, almost skin-tight, leather pants, a new, cool belt, and black sneakers. Being a vampire now, he felt as if he'd fit in better that way. He also didn't want people to know that Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, had been outsmarted by a vampire and was turned into one. He wore dark sunglasses in place of his mask and his belt had been replaced by a black studded one with a wide, metal, skull buckle. All he carried was his communicator in his pant pocket.

Robin stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. Turning, he barely saw the top of Titans Tower in between some buildings where he stood. He quickly grabbed his head and growled.

"Dammit! How could I forget?!" Lowering his hands, he started for the bay. "Why didn't I think of Starfire the moment I was told to find someone? I mean, we did kiss in Tokyo for Christ sakes!"

Robin took a few more steps before stopping again. He hadn't realized until now that he had been swearing a bit _too_ much since he was turned. And there was something else there too. He felt like a bad ass that could do anything he wanted without anyone telling him what to do. He felt strangely free and content. But how could that be? He didn't believe in vampires until now and the fact he would watch his family and friends die later in life while he still lived would be too painful. And yet, Robin was warming up to the feeling of this transformation. Maybe he could get used to it.

Sighing at his confusing feelings, Robin continued walking, not really paying attention to where he was going. His feet were calling all the shots now. If they weren't going to take him to the tower, then so be it. For another hour and a half, he made his way through the city. It didn't take him long to reach some old abandoned warehouses on the opposite end of Titans Tower. A sudden sensation filled his stomach when Robin was nearing warehouse twenty-eight. It was a familiar feeling, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Reaching the door into the office a few minutes later, Robin reached for the knob, but hesitated. He then looked at the main part of the warehouse, feeling worried, but also slightly excited. Swallowing, Robin looked at the knob, turned it, and stepped inside silently.

Meanwhile, in the center of the warehouse, Slade, in his usual villain attire, sat at a table, putting together some broken weapons. When he finished with the one he was working on, he reached for some more parts, but froze when he felt something different about his surroundings. Slowly reaching for the fixed weapon, Slade waited a few seconds, snatched it up, and then spun around, slicing at the intruder. His solitary eye widened when Robin grabbed his wrist to stop him from cutting his face. His eyes were also wide from shock.

"Watch what you're doing! You almost sliced my nose off!"

Slade pulled his wrist free from his slackened grip. "What are you doing here?" Noticing something different, Slade looked Robin up and down. "Why are you wearing all black? You never did like my apprentice uniform." He looked closer at his pants. "Tight leather?"

Robin lowered his arm. "_Something_…has come up. I know it's going to sound nuts, but the other night, I was attacked by a vampire." Dead silence filled the warehouse. "…I didn't believe it either, until tonight, when the vampire that turned me, showed up to explain what I had to do."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Slade slowly lowered the weapon back onto the long table. "What are you doing here for then? Why are you wasting time?"

Robin rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not wasting time, actually." He lowered his arm back down. "You see, my master told me he wanted me to find a mate, so that vampires can continue to repopulate. I have to turn a human into a vampire by Saturday or my master will hurt me."

Slade didn't like the sound of that. He knew all about vampires, but had never actually met one. He didn't believe they existed at the time. Now, he wasn't as sure. Robin didn't seem to be lying to him about it, so perhaps it was true. Slade stood up and towered over him.

"Did you come here for my help in capturing a human?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I was gonna get Starfire to be my mate, but I came here instead of going home." Robin paused. "I…I think my body made me come because…because I think it wants you."

Slade was completely dumbstruck at this notion. "You want me to be your…mate?"

Looking off to the side in embarrassment, Robin scratched his arm. "I-I think so…"

Silence filled the warehouse again. Slade didn't know what to think about this. What did the term 'mate' even mean to a vampire? Was it a master and pet sort of thing or a sexual one? Either way, Slade wasn't going to agree on Robin's terms. He was the dominant one; always has been, always will. And he didn't fuck little boys. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he slept with a woman. Slade wasn't exactly homophobic, but he didn't get mixed up with that minority group if he could help it. Robin would just have to find someone else.

"Robin, I'm not mate material." Robin looked at him in disappointment. "I'm not going to let you became superior to me if mating means a master and pet situation. If vampire mating is sexual in nature, then I still must decline. Go find a nice girl to mate with if you're desperate."

Sighing, Robin began to turn. "Okay. Sorry to have bothered you."

Robin headed for the exit with his head hanging. Slade watched him go for a few more seconds before turning and sitting back down to get back to work. Stopping within the doorway, Robin looked back and stared quietly at Slade for a long time. He never turned back to see if he had left. When he continued to ignore him, Robin sighed again and began to step out. There was a pause and then-

"Robin, come back." Stopping and almost tripping, Robin backed up into the warehouse and looked at Slade over his shoulder. Slade looked intently at him. "I'll make you a deal." Blinking surprised eyes, Robin turned and walked back to the table. Slade stood up, pocketing a few weapons. Robin stopped in front of him, smiling. "It will be sunrise in a few hours. I'm going to relocate and let you search for me. If you can find me within the time limit, I will let you turn me. If you can't, then the next night, I will help you find someone. You just need to give me a thirty minute head start. Deal?"

Feeling elated that Slade was even giving him this opportunity, Robin didn't have time to stop himself as he hugged him tight, bouncing up and down on his feet. Slade rolled his eye in annoyance. Robin stopped bouncing, hugging him tighter.

"Deal."

Slade sighed, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.


	3. Once Bitten Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

When Robin had let Slade go, the villain left the warehouse, coming up with a plan to stay out of Robin's sight. He was sure he could stay hidden for the rest of the night. After half an hour, Robin left the warehouse and started his search. He ran across rooftops, slunk through alleys, and checked places he thought Slade would hide. For half the night he had no luck, but that only made this game of cat and mouse better. Robin couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun.

Meanwhile, just a few blocks away from Robin's next roof, Slade was leaning against the wall of an alley, his arms folded over his chest. He thought back to Robin and how he was acting. He seemed to have changed slightly. And he didn't mean the whole vampire fangs and goth look thing. No, Robin almost acted like a seven year old kid that found humor and fun in the weirdest things. Slade started to wonder why he even agreed to play this game.

Up above, Robin was nearing Slade's hiding spot. He jumped straight across the two roofs and then felt something cut into the back of his mind. Landing, he slid forward on his heels and then spun around, sniffing the air. His eyes flickered in the moonlight when he smelled his wannabe mate. Being as silent as the grave, Robin moved towards the edge of the roof and peered over. Down below, he saw the top of Slade's masked head and grinned. Gripping the metal edge tight with both hands, he vaulted over and dropped. Sensing something heavy coming down towards him, Slade jerked his head up and saw Robin turn and land in front of him. His eye was wide in surprise. How had Robin snuck up on him?

Standing up straight, Robin grinned deviously. "Found you."

Slade smirked behind his mask. "Yes, but can you _catch _me?"

Robin blinked in confusion for a moment. Before he could do anything, Slade escaped the alley and ran down the street. Realizing he had been tricked, Robin chased after him, feeling the thrill of the hunt course through his veins. Slade vanished from sight again. He was now on a roof, changing course several times to try and confuse Robin. It seemed to be working since he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Needing a short break, Slade ran behind a concrete box with a door and leaned against it. He got his shortened breath back.

"This is turning out to be a very bad night," he said to himself. "Stupid brat. Why did you have to pick me? Of all people? Why couldn't you have wanted a girl?"

"Has anyone ever told you you talk too loud?"

Slade jumped in surprise. Jerking away, he saw Robin standing in front of him, his face blank. How had he snuck up on him again? Slade soon glared. "What has gotten into you?"

Robin frowned. "What do you mean?"

Slade scowled. "You're acting very out of character. Normally you hate it when I'm "playing games with you". Instead of picking that alien you're so fond of, you chose me. Out of all the people in the world, it _had _to be me?"

Robin thought long and hard about that. Why had he chosen Slade when before he was going to go with Starfire? Why was Slade more appealing to him than Starfire, the girl he shared a kiss with in Tokyo and felt love towards for three years? What was wrong with his brain?

"I don't know."

Slade sighed heavily, making Robin take a step back like a puppy being scolded. "This whole thing is just one giant mess. If I wasn't one to back out of a deal, I would make you pick someone else." Slade looked sternly at Robin during his pause. "Sunrise is in an hour and twelve minutes. You have that long to catch me."

Before Robin could nod or say anything, Slade jumped backwards off the roof and out of sight. Robin blinked rapidly in surprise before tucking his head in towards his shoulders slightly and growling.

"I don't care why I picked you. I'm still going to win. And I know how to, too."

Turning around, Robin started running across the rooftop, heading back the way he came.

* * *

Slade returned to his warehouse just twenty minutes before sunrise. He desperately hoped Robin had given up the chase and found a different _female_ mate. But boy was he wrong.

Slade was suddenly tackled from the left. He fell to the floor a few feet from the door, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Something heavy was clinging tightly to him. Managing to roll onto his back with his elbows propping him up behind him, he saw Robin hugging his middle, his head resting against his sternum. He quickly looked up, grinning with his eyes closed. His sunglasses were gone, probably to avoid breaking them during his tackle.

"Gotcha," he said playfully. "I win."

Placing his right hand on his shoulder, Slade tried shoving him off, but Robin wouldn't budge. His eye narrowed. "I think you need to find someone else who would be interested in you, not me."

Robin leered at him. "Hey, we had a deal. I caught you, therefore you have to be turned." Lifting himself up, Robin grabbed a hold of Slade's shoulders tight and shoved him onto his back. Straddling his stomach and sitting on him, he stared down at Slade with a seductive grin. "And I decided what kind of mate you're going to be."

Before Robin could tell him what that was, Slade shot his arm out and grabbed a firm hold of his throat. Robin reeled back slightly, his eyes wide and cross-eyed as he stared at his arm. With insane speed, he released one shoulder, grew out some very sharp, thick claws, and slammed them into Slade's mask. There was a few loud cracking sounds as lines appeared in the cheek and ear parts of the mask. Slade had jerked his head to the side, to lessen the blow, but it wasn't good enough. His hand was still gripping Robin's neck tight. Snarling, he jerked back, getting himself free. Slade then tried to punch him, but he grabbed his wrist and forced it to the floor by his head. He growled down at him, fangs exposed.

"You promised, remember?!" Slade froze at the tense tone in Robin's voice. "I caught you fair and square! Now stop fighting me and let me turn you!"

The two enemies stared strongly at each other in silence for a long time. Slade soon reverted his gaze down, closed his eye, and sighed. "Fine…"

Robin continued to glare for a few more seconds before his face softened and he slowly released Slade's wrist. He took his hand back, placing it on his ruined mask. Robin watched in mild fascination as he began to take it off. Slowly, his eyes widened when he realized what Slade was doing.

"You…You're going to show me your face?" Slade paused to look at him past his fingers. Robin looked nervous. "W-Wait, I…I-I don't think you should. Can…Can you leave it on?"

Slade was surprised by this to say the least. "Shouldn't you know the man behind the mask that you're about to turn? Wouldn't that be fair?"

Robin opened his mouth to answer, but didn't know what to actually say. So he closed it and nodded. After hesitating, Slade slowly pulled the mask away and threw it off to the side. Robin's eyes widened when he saw his face. Slade was probably in his fifties because of the white, messy hair and mostly unnoticeable wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. Speaking of eyes, the right had a scar running diagonally across it and it was clouded over. The other was a stunning, steel blue. Staring into it made Robin shiver, in a good way. His breath hitched in his throat, which he soon swallowed down. Slade's eye narrowed softly at him a few seconds later.

"Are you going to gawk at me the rest of the night or are you going to get this over with?"

Robin came out of his tiny trance. Shaking his head, he cleared away the thoughts that threatened to come out. "Erm, right, sorry." Reopening his eyes, Robin looked at his face, still in a slight state of shock. Slade was just so, so… "No wonder I wanted you."

Confusion flickered across Slade's face for just a moment. "In what way is the question."

Robin smiled softly at him after a few seconds, reaching for his head. "Does it matter?" Robin touched his hair, noting how soft it was. He smiled a little stronger. "I'll try not to spill any blood on this handsome face of yours."

Slade snorted. "Handsome… Now I _know_ something's not right with you."

Robin just chuckled softly before trailing his fingers down the side of his face and to his neck. His happy face quickly faltered. "I'll try not to make it hurt."

"I'm used to pain." Exhaling softly, Robin lowered the Kevlar from Slade's neck, leaned all the way over his strong body, and extended his fangs. He braced himself before chomping down. Slade jerked involuntarily as they pierced through his jugular. Robin mentally apologized before closing his eyes and starting to suck out his blood. The moment it trickled down his throat, his eyes snapped open and flashed red. Something else quickly changed in him. Slowing down slightly, Robin moved his left foot over and placed his toes to Slade's crotch. He pressed down, making him jerk in response. "R-Robin…?"

Ignoring him, Robin lowered his hand to his skull buckle and pulled it open. He continued to suck Slade's blood slowly, feeling it fill his veins, which started to turn black. Neither noticed this odd phenomenon. Robin pulled his jean zipper down and then carefully moved his fingers into his boxers. Slade could feel his knuckles pressing lightly to his sternum, so he wondered what he was doing. Robin closed his eyes tight and grunted against his neck. Slade then felt his hand bump lightly into him as he moved it back and forth steadily.

"What are you _doing_?" Robin whimpered against his neck and bit even harder. Slade clenched his eyes shut tight. "Th-That one hurt…" Robin continued to move his hand, which Slade realized was now a fist. His eyes snapped open abruptly when he realized what Robin was doing to himself. "Robin, y-you need to…s-stop masturbating on m-me…" Robin growled against his neck. "H-Hurry up and f-finish the job y-you l-little…brat. Stop s-slowly sucking me dry."

Robin continued to ignore him, too fueled by Slade's blood filling his stomach and moving through his veins. He moaned against his neck when he suddenly ejaculated prematurely. Slade could feel his pants turning wet against his chest. Grabbing his shoulders, he tried pushing him off. Pulling his hand out from between his thighs, Robin placed it on the side of his neck, smearing semen. Slade grimaced as it soaked through his Kevlar. He quickly tensed when Robin stretched his legs out and rested against him. Now what was he going to do?

As Robin continued sucking Slade's blood, a little faster now, he began to buck his hips back and forth. Slade instantly realized he was dry humping him. How annoying… As he felt his life slowly slipping away, he closed his eyes, trying to drown out Robin's penis rubbing against his through their pants. Robin kept grunting and moaning as he felt himself harden again. He soon spread his legs so that his knees were on the concrete floor. Slade felt his arousal getting bigger, so he clenched his eyes tighter together. It was hard to think of something else, especially since the teen was, essentially, fucking him, just without penetration. At least it was better than his penis actually being inside him, Slade decided.

After almost a minute, sound became mute to Slade's ears. He felt like he was leaving the real world as more of his blood was drained. Soon, he couldn't feel much else except for the blunt-feeling fangs. Robin was almost done at this point. Slade's grip on his shoulders was easing away. Any second now and he would have no blood left. His closed eyes softened and he slowly felt himself drift off into nothing…

* * *

Robin slowly retracted his fangs from Slade's neck. Looking up at his face, he saw that he was indeed dead. He racked his brain for a memory. He needed to exchange blood with Slade. But how? He couldn't do anything, so how was he supposed to drink from him? Sitting up and sitting on Slade's pelvis, Robin placed his hand to the side of his face, resting his elbow in his other hand, and started tapping his temple, like Pooh Bear from Winnie the Pooh when he was thinking hard. Something swiftly flashed into his mind. Robin lifted his head, grinning. Reaching into Slade's belt, he found the bladed boomerang that he had been repairing before he showed up. He pulled it out, lifted his arm, and placed a blade to his wrist. Cutting into it, blood gushed out.

Robin moved further up Slade's body, tilted his head back with his other hand, and held his bleeding wrist above his partly open mouth. Droplets began to drip, missing a few times to land on his chin and upper lip. Growling at the misses, Robin forced his wrist against Slade's mouth. His lips parted more on their own as he pressed down. Robin now felt the blood fill his mouth and go down his throat. Once the blood started clotting, he pulled his arm back, lifted his wrist to his mouth, and started licking it. Smoke rose from the gash when he pulled away. In fascination, Robin watched his wound heal right before his eyes.

"Okay, now that's cool."

Once the wound was completely gone, Robin looked at Slade's peaceful face. Seeing the blood drying around his mouth, he leaned down and started licking it up. He started from his chin, then the corner of his mouth, and lastly his upper lip. When Slade was clean once more, Robin sat back and admired him for a bit. He had been somewhat surprised at the man's appearance. He almost pictured something different, like black or brown hair for instance. He remembered the eye thing when Slade's mask had been knocked off by a fire demon during Trigon's reign, so that was no surprise anymore.

After examining Slade's face and strong torso a little while longer, Robin stood up, stepped his leg over him, and then turned back around. He stood by Slade's head, staring down at him. Bending his knees to crouch, Robin grabbed underneath his armpits and attempted to drag him over to a nearby stack of crates, to help sit him up. When Slade woke up in a few hours, he would need to drink some of Robin's vampire blood. He vaguely remembered having to exchange blood up to three times when he was turning into the vampire that he was today.

Going to the front of Slade when he couldn't back into the crates anymore, Robin pushed him up against the bottom one and then sat in front of him with his legs crossed. He then waited patiently for Slade to come back from the dead.


	4. Once Bitten Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

For the next several days, Robin exchanged blood with a weak Slade every ten or so hours apart. The vampire villain was taking longer to wake up than he did. It almost worried Robin that it was taking this long. Was it because Slade was kind of old? When he would come halfway out of unconsciousness, his eyes could barely open. He would also mutter incoherently, not making hardly any or no sense to Robin at all. When he would offer his wrist to him to drink, he almost acted blind as he tried holding onto his arm. Sucking out the blood wasn't easy. Robin always had to slit his wrist beforehand. He wondered why Slade didn't have his fangs yet. Or were they just staying hidden? Robin really had no idea what was going on.

It was now day six. Robin was just bustling around, trying to get everything organized. He had repaired some of Slade's broken tools and weapons, even going so far as making new ones. At night, he would get fresh air and drink the blood from rabbits he found in the woods. He didn't feel like drinking the blood of humans, even though instinct was telling him to. Apart from Slade, he didn't want to kill anyone. Robin had also done some more shopping. He bought white bandages to wrap around his upper, right arm, because he thought it made him look cooler. The roll was safely put away in his pocket.

Robin was just about to check on Slade after his hunt when someone appeared out of thin air. Looking up, he stopped his next step and softly gasped. Xavier, his master, stood a few feet from him, looking blankly at him with narrowed eyes. Robin swallowed hard.

"U-Um…hi. How's it going?"

"I told you to come back to me Saturday night or Sunday morning," Xavier said sternly. "What have you been doing this whole time?"

Robin stared at him, feeling extremely nervous. "I-I was busy with my mate. And I uh, d-didn't know how to find you. I've been here for almost seven days." Robin looked past Xavier to see Slade still unconscious. "He…H-He's not waking up."

Realizing where he was looking, Xavier turned sideways and saw Slade lying with his head turned to the right. He saw the bite marks on the left side of his neck. Turning, he walked over to him and gently nudged his leg with the toe of his shoe. Slade sat completely motionless. Xavier hummed in thought to himself.

"He should've been up two or so days ago." He turned his head to look back at Robin. "How many times have you exchanged blood?"

Looking up towards the ceiling, Robin began to count on his fingers, one for each time they drank each others blood. When he figured it out, he looked at Xavier. "I've drank his blood eight times and he's drank my blood for nine."

"So you need to drink his blood next?" Robin nodded. Xavier looked back at Slade. "You've been feeding him human blood, right?"

"Oh, um, no. I've been drinking the blood from hares."

"Well there's your problem." Turning, Xavier returned to standing in front of Robin. He extended his wrist to him. "I recently fed, so drink some of my blood, wait a few minutes, and then get him to drink yours." Robin stared at Xavier's arm, unsure. It had been easy to drink his blood when he was half-conscious, but now he wasn't so sure he could. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Robin looked at him. "I don't know if I can make myself do that."

"And why not?" Xavier asked sternly, his eyes narrowed.

Robin jumped slightly. "Because I can't stomach the thought of drinking from humans."

Xavier snorted. "I'm not a human. Now _drink_."

Robin hesitated momentarily before stepping around him, grabbing his arm with both hands, and lifting his wrist to his mouth. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he opened his mouth, let his fangs extend, and then chomped into the flesh and artery. Xavier didn't flinch, probably because he was completely used to this. Closing his eyes, Robin began to suck slow and careful. He easily could tell the difference between rabbit blood and human blood. Human blood was much sweeter and stronger tasting. Xavier watched as some blood dripped to the floor and dribbled down Robin's chin. With him distracted, he lifted his other hand and began to move it towards his head. Robin flinched lightly when he placed it down and moved it back through his hair. He found this odd, but ignored it after a few seconds. He could feel the blood flow through his veins.

After a few more seconds, Xavier grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Robin growled in annoyance and pain as a few hairs were yanked out. "That's enough now, pet." He let Robin go. He swallowed what was left before looking at Xavier. "I won't punish you for not returning to me at the set date. I should've found you myself anyway."

After licking his mouth and chin clean, Robin smiled. "That's a relief. And I'm sorry."

Xavier shook his head. "Don't worry about it. If I was any other vampire, you wouldn't get that luxury."

"Glad I was turned by you then."

Xavier snorted as he smirked. "Cute." Robin blushed. "Well, in fifteen minutes, you can give your mate your blood. What's his name, anyway?"

"Slade," Robin answered. "We were enemies in the past."

Xavier frowned. "Then why pick him?"

Robin shrugged. "I really don't know. I wanted to turn my girlfriend Starfire, but chose Slade at the last second." Robin looked past him to look at Slade again. "He refused at first, but when I was ready to leave, he made a deal with me. He said if I was able to catch him before sun-up, he would let me turn him. If I couldn't, then he would help me find someone. I won in the end, obviously." After staring at him for a few more seconds, Robin looked back at Xavier. "Is…Is it abnormal to want to…well to want sex with your mate? I mean, is it even possible?"

"Yes, its very possible," Xavier answered. "Vampires have sex with people and other vampires all the time. As for sex with your mate, there are three types: one is where the two vampires have a master and pet relationship—that's what we have; the second is a sexual one; and the third is just to make new vampires, whether they stay together or not. So it isn't abnormal at all. Why?"

Robin looked off to the side. "Well because I…I got kind of…_excited_, while turning him."

Xavier gave him a strange look. "Excited how?"

Looking back at him, Robin felt himself blush again. "I masturbated on him."

The warehouse became dead silent after he said this. After a while, Xavier blinked. He then smiled in amusement. "How interesting."

"More like stupid," Robin said with a frown and narrowed eyes. "Why would I want him like that? I'm straight, thank you very much."

"Perhaps not. You could actually be bi."

Robin was about to argue against that, but he stopped. He closed his mouth. "Good point. Though, as far as I've noticed, I only feel attracted to girls. I also live with two guys, but I've never felt anything like that towards them."

Xavier rubbed the underside of his nose with the back of his pointer finger. "People can change when turned, so who knows." He lowered his arm. "You should give Slade the blood you drank from me now."

Nodding, Robin walked around Xavier and approached Slade's side. Crouching next to him, he pulled a blade he made from his pocket and slit into his wrist. Blood gushed out. Xavier watched him try and open Slade's mouth by pulling his lower jaw down. Robin then moved his wrist to his lips and pressed the cut inside his mouth. Blood dripped onto his tongue and then flowed down his throat. Once it entered his stomach, Slade began to stir. Clenching his eyes tight, he tried to move his hands, but he only managed to get his fingers to twitch. Robin tilted his wrist more so that the blood dripped better. Soon, Slade slowly closed his mouth around it and began to swallow weakly. Robin smiled as he sensed his strength returning.

"Slade, can you hear me?"

Deep in his subconscious, Slade heard Robin's voice, but it sounded very far away. He felt a presence beside him, but when he looked, all he saw was black. But then, an outline faintly began to appear. Soon, the darkness started to vanish and he saw dull colors appearing, like paintings. As he came out of unconsciousness, he slowly opened his tired eyes and blearily saw Robin crouched beside him. He then noticed his arm. He started to follow the length of it with his gaze and soon saw that Robin's wrist was part way in his mouth. The taste of blood flowed over his tongue and he felt it flow through his veins. Feeling _very_ thirsty all of a sudden, Slade slowly lifted his left arm, grabbed the back of Robin's hand, and pulled the wrist closer.

Closing his eyes again, Slade started sucking the blood from Robin's arm. A new energy filled him and he felt his strength coming back full force. Once he realized what he was doing, he stopped and then yanked Robin's arm back. The teen blinked in surprise.

"R-Robin, what-?"

Robin frowned. "Do you remember anything?" Slade groaned as his head began to pound. Robin quickly looked worried. "Slade, are you okay?"

"Wh-What…h-happened…?"

Robin turned on the toes of his shoes to look directly at him. "I turned you into a vampire a few days ago. I've been exchanging blood with you all those days. Since I was feeding you rabbit blood, you weren't waking up fast enough. My master, Xavier, let me drink some of his blood that he got from a human so that you could drink properly. I'm glad its worked, actually."

Growling, Slade shoved Robin away. He landed on his back with a thud. Quickly scrambling up and back, Robin looked at him, feeling hurt. Placing his hands on the floor by his legs, Slade tried to get up. Robin jumped up and tried to get to him, but he shot him a glare. He stopped in surprise. Xavier wondered why Robin didn't punish him for disrespecting him. He looked positively lost and confused at Slade's behavior. Finally on his feet, Slade rubbed at his pounding head. It soon dulled down and then faded away. When he felt better, he glared at Robin again.

"If you weren't already dead, I would kill you."

Robin glared back. "You promised I could turn you if I won! And I did! So shut up!"

Slade's face turned livid. He stepped towards him. "Why you little-"

There was a loud whistle. Slade stopped abruptly and the two new vampires looked at Xavier. He moved closer to them. "You both need to calm down. Robin is your master now and you must obey him. If you don't, he can punish you for it."

Slade glared at him. "I don't follow your pathetic customs. Robin has no authority over me, vampire or otherwise. You may be able to get away with punishing him, but he doesn't have that power against me. Now, there has to be some way to turn us back into humans. So help us, or I'll kill you where you stand."

Annoyance and a slight edge of anger crossed Xavier's face and eyes. "You damn humans are all the same. You think there's a solution to everything, but there isn't. Once you've been turned, there's _no_ going back. You're going to live like this for all eternity. Or until you get a stake through the heart. So sorry, buddy, but you're shit out of luck. And Robin is your master whether you like it or not, so get used to it."

Robin felt the tension hovering heavy in the air. Slade looked about ready to go on a killing spree, starting with Xavier. Robin looked pleadingly at him. "Are you _really _sure there's nothing that can be done?" Xavier looked at him, still glaring. "You really can't think of _anything_?"

Xavier stared sternly at him for a little while longer before his face softened and his eyes relaxed. Simultaneously, he blinked and sighed. "I'm not saying it's true or not, but there is a rumor about a magical being living in Gotham that somehow has the ability to return a vampire to its former self. But, again, it's just a rumor. So far, no vampire has seen this being or can find it."

Slade snorted. "You should have said that sooner."

Robin smiled weakly at Xavier. "Do _you_ think it exists?"

Xavier shrugged. "My instincts are pointing more towards "no", but I've been wrong before."

"Then, with your permission, can Slade and I go to Gotham and try finding it?" Robin asked desperately. Xavier blinked at his pleading voice. It actually sounded pretty. "As fun as this has been so far, I have friends that I care for. If there's a chance, even a _really_ tiny chance, to be human again, then I want to find this magical being. I don't want to stand by and watch my friends get older and then die without me." Xavier didn't answer. Robin moved closer to him. "Xavier, _please_…"

Slade stared at Robin incredulously. Not once had he ever begged for help like this. The look on his face would make even the toughest man cry. Probably. Xavier stared at his young, pleading face in silence for a very long time. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"Fine, you have my permission."

Grinning, Robin jumped towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Xavier's arms shot up in the air from surprise. "Thank you, master!"

Slade snorted softly. It was kind of funny that Robin was able to call someone that so quickly, when he tried getting him to say it for months back when he was his apprentice. But these were very different circumstances. Robin was a vampire now; he was supposed to obey the one that turned him. This actually pissed Slade off. When Robin was satisfied, he lowered his arms and stepped back. Xavier looked at both of them.

"I'll let you go to Gotham. But if this rumor turns out to be just a rumor, then you are to come back to me, where you belong. Understand?"

Robin was still smiling. "Yes master."

After staring at him, Xavier sighed. "Good luck, I guess." Turning, he started to walk away, half of his face hidden in shadows. "Don't let Slade overpower your authority while we're separated. If he does, I'll put him straight."

Before Slade could retort to that, Xavier vanished. Robin released a big sigh of relief and then looked at him. "That was nice of him, huh? Once the sun has set, we should go to Titans Tower, let the Titans know what's going on, and then leave for Gotham." Slade looked at him. "By the way, I took the liberty of organizing your stuff while you were unconscious. I even fixed more of your weapons! I just thought it would be a nice gesture. Plus, it gave me something to do and-" Robin paused as Slade continued to stare at him with the same, blank stare. Robin looked slightly concerned. "What's wrong?"

Turning away from him, Slade moved towards the table that he had been fixing things on. "Robin, I don't give a _damn_ what that Xavier brat said." Slade sat down. "You are not to boss me around. And I am definitely not calling you "master"."

Robin lowered his gaze, almost looking sad. "I wasn't going to make you."

"Good. Now get out of my _sight_."

Robin rubbed his upper arm a few times before stopping it close to the shoulder and then turning around to walk away. "Okay…" Slade began to examine the fixed weapons, to make sure they had been repaired right. Interestingly enough, they were pretty spot on. There was a long bout of silence. "I'm sorry."

Jerking his head around, Slade saw Robin leaning sideways against the far wall, his eyes half closed. Snorting softly, Slade looked back at his workstation. "Don't worry about it."

Inhaling deeply, Robin closed his eyes all the way and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Once Bitten Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

By the next night, Slade had re-reorganized his tools and fixed weapons and did some exercises to pass the time until he and Robin left for Gotham. Speaking of which, the young vampire was still at the wall, but he was up and thinking, not paying attention to Slade as he continued his one-handed push-ups. By his narrowed eyes, he was still upset about Slade being mad at him. But the worst of it all was that, while he slept, he had a blissful dream of being fucked by the villain while he drank his blood from his neck. And he knew that dream would never happen in real life because Slade didn't want this life. Robin was just downright sad about the whole situation.

A shadow fell across him. Slowly looking up, Robin saw Slade staring down at him, his face blank and no emotion evident in his single eye. They stared at each other for a moment in silence.

"We should go."

Nodding numbly, Robin stood up, making Slade have to take a step back because he was too close. Robin dusted himself off before turning towards the exit without a word. Slade turned and watched him for a second before following him. After throwing the warehouse door up, Robin walked out into the crisp cool night and headed in the direction of Titans Tower. They traveled for a long time without a word, sticking to back alleys rather than the open street. After a few more feet, Robin stopped and then looked around. Slade stopped a few paces behind him, wondering what he was doing. After a few more seconds, Robin turned to look at him.

"Could you catch a human for breakfast? I don't think I can do it myself…"

Slade stared at him silently momentarily before stepping in his direction. "No."

Robin's split second smile fell. "But-!"

Slade walked past him. "If you're going to be a vampire, you have to hunt for food yourself. Now let's not waste anymore night light. I want to get this trip over quickly."

Robin looked positively dejected. "But I…can't."

"Then starve."

After looking sad for a few more seconds, Robin glared as he ran after him. "Hey, I am your master and I demand that you-!"

Robin was suddenly thrown into a brick wall hard. He looked up right as Slade snatched at his throat. He 'eeped' loudly as the strong fingers wrapped tightly around him.

"Do _not_ go there," he said dangerously. "Or I will end you myself."

Turning his foot to the right, Slade threw Robin to the ground and then continued walking without waiting for him. Robin had landed on his side and had his arms wrapped around his head. He glanced past his shoulder, sniffing. Carefully getting up, he rubbed his aching arm and followed after him, staying silent the rest of the way home.

Almost thirty minutes later and they arrived at the docks. They looked out across the bay, directly at Titans Tower. Robin looked in both directions, not seeing a boat in sight.

"How will we cross?" Slade rolled his eye in annoyance before turning to him and thrusting his hand in one of his belt pockets. Robin jumped in surprise. "Hey!"

Taking out his communicator, Slade flipped the lid, pushed a button, and then tapped the screen several times before holding his thumb down on it. To their left a few feet away, a ramp started to rise, letting the shallow water fall from the side edges to reveal a tunnel. Slade turned and then threw the communicator over his shoulder as he took a step towards the opening. Robin fumbled for a few seconds before finally holding it tight with both hands. Jerking his head up, he raced after Slade to catch up, before the tunnel closed on him, while putting the communication's device back in his belt. They walked down the tunnel for a good ten minutes before reaching two metal doors with an up and down arrow to its right. Slade pushed the up button since he was closest and they waited a few seconds until something dinged. The doors slid open opposite directions and Slade stepped on. Robin hesitated before getting in as well.

The ride up to the top floor of Titans Tower was tense. Robin wondered how he would explain all of this to his friends. He rubbed his right fist against his left hand in nervousness. Slade glanced at him out of the corner of his glaring eye.

"Stop it."

"I'm nervous, okay! I can't help it."

Slade snorted before looking back ahead, right before the doors slid open. They stepped off the elevator and were now standing in the living room of the tower. Robin swallowed the lump down when he saw his friends cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. It seemed they weren't worried about him at all, because they looked happy and content as they did chores. Placing his hand on his shoulder, Slade shoved Robin forward, making him trip slightly. He instantly regained his balance and walked towards the kitchen.

Ears perking up, Beast Boy looked over, saw Robin, and grinned. "Dude, Robin!" He rushed towards him as the others stopped to look. He jumped off the two steps, took another step, but then stopped abruptly. "Robin, behind you!"

The other Titans rushed forward, getting their respected powers and abilities ready. Robin blinked in confusion.

"You don't need to do that. I'm fine!" The Titans hesitated, but lowered their hands slowly anyway. Robin stepped closer. "Um…well, not necessarily fine, but… I'm a vampire." There was dead silence in the room. "After I told Beast Boy vampires didn't exist…well they do, and now I'm one. Oh, and I made Slade one too. That's why he's here. I just came to tell you that we will be going to Gotham because there may be a sorcerer that can change us back to before. If this rumor is false, then I will probably stay in Gotham until I'm killed by a vampire hunter or something. I don't want you to worry about me if I can't change back. …Okay?" The Titans were utterly speechless. Robin frowned, his brow furrowing. "Please say something."

No one moved for a long time. Soon, though, Raven lowered her hand all the way and then walked over to stand in front of him. She stared hard at his eyes, like she was trying to look through him. Robin swallowed in nervousness. Raven's face soon softened and she turned sideways to look at the others.

"Robin is right. And he turned Slade because his master told him he needed a mate." She looked back at Robin. "Why didn't you just come back?"

Shoulders slumping, Robin sighed heavily. "I was going to, because I wanted to pick Starfire, but I changed my mind without realizing it." He looked past Raven to stare apologetically at Starfire. "I'm sorry."

Tears formed in Starfire's eyes. She suddenly flew forward, pulling him into her arms. "You need not feel guilt, Robin. I understand." She released him and then stepped back. "We have a similar monster on the planet next to mine, that can turn others into their species, but the person can completely change without knowing it. You must have suffered the same side effect, yes?"

Robin smiled weakly at her. "Maybe…" Slade snorted quietly in the background. Robin looked at Beast Boy. "Well, you were right. Vampires _do_ exist. You can say "I told you so", if you want."

Beast Boy was stunned for a moment before grinning. "Nah dude. Besides, this is so cool! I have a vampire for a friend! This is, like, the best day ever!"

Cyborg had come up behind him as he talked and quickly bopped him in the head. "It won't be cool if Robin can't become human again and we all die while he still lives, B."

Beast Boy rubbed at the pained spot, glancing at him like a beaten puppy. "Well, of course that part sucks…"

Robin shook his head. "Guys, I'm sure everything will be fine. I have a gut feeling that this sorcerer exists and that I'll come home as a human again. I will come straight back if its real. Just don't lose faith, okay?"

The Titans looked at each other before looking back and nodding.

"No problem man."

"Yes, I will keep you safe in my heart."

Robin smiled. "I love you guys."

Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah, you better!"

Robin hugged each Titan, hugging Starfire last and the longest. He whispered in her ear, "I'm still sorry I chose Slade over you."

Starfire hugged back harder. "I know it was not your fault."

Slade had been staring at the group in annoyance for five minutes already. He was getting sick of this lovey-gushy display of affection.

"Are you finished?"

Robin released Starfire and stepped back. "I'll see you all soon. I promise."

Robin waved as he turned around and then jogged after Slade since he was already almost on the elevator. The Titans watched him, feeling very worried.

"Do you really think he'll be okay with Slade around?" Cyborg asked quietly.

Raven was silent as the doors closed behind Robin. "…I wouldn't underestimate Robin so quickly. There's something different about him. Maybe he'll somehow turn Slade around."

Folding his arms, Beast Boy snorted. "I doubt it. That guy's a real jerk."

Raven stared at the elevator a little while longer before turning to her friends. "Let's finish the cleaning and then we can go to bed."

Everyone returned to the kitchen and began cleaning once again.


	6. Once Bitten Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: **See chapter 1

I've been on a computer hiatus for a few weeks, so I haven't written anything in a while. So you get two updates. One for this fic and one for Mother Nature 2

**SladinForever**

* * *

After another half hour, Slade and Robin made it to another hideout belonging to the villain. It served the same purpose as the warehouse Robin found him in: to hold a specific item. And that specific item would help them reach Gotham quick and efficiently.

Going to the right corner of the large, hidden building, Slade touched a few numbers on the keypad attached to the wall by the door. There was a double beep and then a sound of wheels and gears turning. Robin stood back a few feet and watched as the door slowly rose up into the ceiling of the building. Before it even reached halfway to the top, Slade walked inside, heading for a large black jet made of sleek titanium that was sitting directly in the center. Robin followed him inside after staring at the magnificent flyer in awe.

"It isn't that special," Slade said as he hoisted himself onto the wing. "But it will get us to where we need to go in a matter of hours." Robin stopped a few feet from the wing. Going to the back of the cockpit and storage, Slade pushed a button and a hatch opened. He pushed it back as far as it could go before stepping one leg in. "If you have to use the bathroom, do it now, otherwise I won't be making stops."

Nodding, Robin turned around, left, and entered a thicket of trees to do his business. He then returned, staring at the jet for a moment. Slade was already inside, getting the aircraft ready for take-off. Robin pursed his lips, wondering how he could get on the wing. It was almost two feet above his head. Looking around the thing, he made some calculations and then moved closer to the side. Slade looked out the cockpit side window to see what was taking him so long. His eyes narrowed when he jumped sideways at the side of the jet, at least seven feet from the wing, landed one-footed, and then pushed off easily to land on it. He then continued to the hatch as if nothing interesting happened. Snorting, Slade looked at his controls and adjusted some of the buttons. The engine came to life, vibrating the entire craft gently.

Robin closed the hatch before he stepped off the three steps and then turned. The inside was spacious with a few steel and wooden crates spread about. They were labeled as weapons, ammunition, and provisions. At the front, there were two seats, both with steering wheels in front of them of the cockpit. Slade was in the one on the left.

Still weary about how Slade was feeling towards him, Robin silently moved to the second seat and sat down, not touching anything but the seat belt to put on over his head. Slade glanced at him to make sure he was quiet and unmoving before pushing up on the throttle. The jet picked up speed as it made its way for the warehouse opening. Once most of it was outside, Slade pushed a button, and the jet took off skyrocketing into the sky. It soared thousands of feet into the air with barely any turbulence. It was pretty sturdy and practically purred like a kitten. Within minutes, the jet was high enough to become level. Slade turned on auto-pilot and then unbuckled his belt. Robin did the same and decided to look out his window at the black clouds as they zoomed by.

"We will be in Gotham Forest in approximately four hours," Slade informed him, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed. "So just sit there and be quiet for a while."

Robin looked at him out of the corner of his eye for a second before looking back out the window. The first forty-five minutes were dull and neither moved. Robin actually had his eyes closed and was curled up in the seat. It wasn't all that comfortable, to be perfectly honest. But he didn't want to disturb Slade in any way until he was for sure everything had calmed down between the two of them. He didn't know how long the villain could hold onto a grudge or his anger.

After the first hour and a half was over, Robin finally sat up and turned to place his feet on the floor. He then stretched his arms as high as they could go, hearing them pop in various places. Dropping them, he adjusted his posture and folded his legs on the seat. He stared out the window again, his stomach growling. His brow furrowed in annoyance as he tried to ignore it, but it was hard. If he wasn't so against killing people, he would've drank someone's blood before they left on this long flight. Now he had to suffer through it.

"…Slade?"

"Hm?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

Robin poked his pointer fingers together. "I just, um… What I want to say is, well…"

Lowering his arms to the arm rests, Slade looked at him. "Spit it out."

Robin lowered his hands in his lap and started twiddling his thumbs. "I'm…really sorry."

Slade blinked at the apology. Robin now stared at the palms of his hands, his eyes narrowed. He waited a while for his response. After staring at him, Slade looked out the windshield.

"Its fine."

Robin turned in his seat to look at him. "But its not. You're in this long, obnoxious mess because of me. You told me no, but I did it anyway. And what I did while turning you was even worse. What the _hell _would possess me to get turned on by drinking someone's blood? I mean, I masturbated on you for fuck's sake!"

"…I didn't really need to be reminded of that," Slade muttered.

"The point is, everything is my fault and I don't want you to brush my apology off with "its fine". Because it's _not_."

Placing his arms on the arm rest, Robin dropped his head onto them and sighed. Slade stared motionlessly at him with a slightly raised eyebrow for a moment before reaching over and placing his hand on his head. Robin froze, his breath stopping for a split second. When the hand moved back in a gentle, petting gesture, he relaxed and then slowly untucked his head. He looked up at Slade in curious surprise. His hand moved to the side of his head, so that he could push a stray hair back into the gelled spikes. The tips of his fingers ghosting over his skin and through his hair felt surprisingly nice and gentle.

"I forgive you."

Robin froze again. "What? Really?"

Slade pulled his hand away. "Yes." They stared into each others' eyes for a few seconds. Something stirred inside both of them. Slade's eyes narrowed inconspicuously at what he was going to say and do next. "Come here."

Robin's eyes widened in confusion. Slade continued to stare blankly at him. The longer he stared at those mysterious eyes, the stronger the feeling in them became. Sitting up straight, Robin carefully stood up, not taking his eyes off him. He hesitated for a moment, but managed to move his right foot around the seat. He then moved towards him. It was as if Slade was possessing his every move with his eyes alone. It was interesting to know who was the _real_ master of this inconceivable relationship.

Finally, Slade was able to sit back in his seat, staring up at Robin as he stood in front of him. Somehow already knowing what he wanted him to do without saying so, Robin stepped closer. Slade watched in absolute silence as he began to straddle him, his legs on either side of the seat. Robin swallowed nervously, wishing he'd move or something as he stood over him. Grabbing his arms, Slade pulled on them and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Slade…?" Robin asked cautiously.

Moving his hands down, Slade grasped his waist firmly and then pulled him forward and down. Robin's crotch bumped into his stomach and his arms bent at the elbow. With his legs hurting at such an angle, he bent his knees and placed them on the edges of the seat, hugging Slade's legs. The villain stared at him, not having to say anything to get him to do what he wanted. Robin hesitated, as he was much closer to his penetrating eyes, but then inched his face closer. When their noses almost touched, he tilted his head to the right, breathing on his mouth before lightly touching his lips with his own. Robin's eyes narrowed heavily and held a dream-like look as he carefully pressed their lips harder together. When he fully succumbed to his taste, he closed his eyes and kissed him.

Not exactly sure why he was allowing this, Slade kissed back, parting his lips a bit. They kissed with the same amount of pressure a few times before Robin kissed back harder. He slowly inched his way higher onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Slade's broad shoulders. As if on their own, Slade's hands went to Robin's waist and he pushed his shirt up to expose his taut stomach and smooth back. Tongues were soon added, Robin practically licking his teeth and then his tongue. When the shirt neared past his chest, he stopped just long enough for the shirt to be removed before going right back to kissing.

Robin ran his pale fingers hard through Slade's white, almost luminescent hair, gripping him as their kissing grew more passionate. The man's hands returned to his waist and was massaging them. Robin mewled at the pressure. His stomach was pressed close to his ribs, feeling them as Slade breathed through his nose. It was getting harder to breathe the longer their lips were together, but Robin didn't want to stop. Slade's whole mouth just felt amazing, especially his highly experienced tongue that was hot and slick and just—

'_What the hell am I __**doing**__?! I have to stop this!'_

Robin would have stopped if he could, but that was just it. He couldn't stop them from doing this and he _couldn't_ stop this amazing feeling. Especially now that Slade was unbuckling his belt. He moaned into the next rough kiss as his jeans were unzipped. When Slade's hands were back on his hips, he bucked upward and felt the hem push down and slide off his rear. Fingers now traveled down the area below his hip bones and then moved around to the back. Robin tensed and then pulled away from Slade's mouth. He panted above his head when he lowered it to lick up Robin's chest and across his collarbone.

"S-Slade… We h-have to…s-stop…AH!"

Not only did Slade suck a perked nipple into his mouth, but the tip of his right pointer finger pressed against Robin's puckered, virgin hole. His arms wrapped tighter around him as the villain tried shoving it inside. The muscles contracted around it, not liking the sudden blunt intrusion. But as Slade sucked and licked his chest with that hot tongue pressed hard against his pale flesh, it eased up and more of the finger slipped inside. Robin continued to pant and moan from Slade handling him like this. He slowly started to realize why he picked him, of all people. This infuriating man was just so, so—

Robin cried out when the finger finally shoved in all the way, the tip barely touching a pleasure spot. Lifting his head, Slade attacked the front of his neck with rough, slightly nibbling, kisses. After twisting his finger, he pulled it out almost all the way and then quickly thrust back in. Robin cried out again, which ended in a long moan. He started grinding against right below his sternum, his penis slowly becoming erect. He didn't think such a thing could happen, being dead and all and not having had human blood in almost twenty-four hours, but it was still happening. Slade had better stop soon, or he'd beg to be fucked until he passed out.

When he felt sharp fingers bite into his back, Slade seemed to come to his senses a bit. He pulled away from Robin's neck and breathed slightly out of breath. He shoved his finger in one last time before regaining control of himself. With a growl, he yanked the finger free and was about to shove Robin off him when something beeped. They both froze from the out-of-nowhere noise. The beep then came again and, after two seconds, once more. The distraction was a relief, however, and Robin scrambled to unstraddle Slade without falling over since his jeans and boxers were down to his thighs. Slade sat up and looked at his dashboard. On its own screen was a radar circle with the green grid. The hand was spinning around in a clockwise direction. When it reached about four o'clock, the beep came again and something flashed on it. Robin was standing between both seats as he fixed his jeans and belt, looking at it.

"Um…please tell me that dot means there's a plane or other aircraft close-by."

"If it was, the computer would tell me," Slade said. "If it doesn't know what it is, nothing happens but the blip. You may want to buckle up."

Robin's body startled. "Oh, right. Good id-"

There was a loud crashing sound and the jet flipped to the right to go completely sideways. Robin was forced in the same direction, his body crashing into the window. The glass shattered from his weight and the force and he was sent right out of the aircraft. With a cry of surprise, Robin snatched out at the edge with his left hand. With all his might, Slade pulled the steering wheel to the left to right the jet. When it was straight again, he slammed his thumb against a button on the grip. Robin's body had hit the side of the jet, but his legs were forced behind him when it gained a huge burst in speed. He gripped the edge harder, biting his tongue to prevent from screaming. Looking at his radar, Slade saw the blip far back from their position. He pressed the button again and the jet returned to its originally speed. Robin's legs fell heavily and he jerked down. This time, he couldn't hold back the cry of pain.

Hearing the sound, Slade remembered about Robin. Putting the jet back on auto-pilot, he jumped to his feet, rushed to the other side, and looked out. Robin was holding on one-handed, the only thing helping him hold on being a piece of glass that was still stuck in the frame. The point came out of the top of his hand, covered in what seemed to be black blood. Ignoring the coloration, Slade leaned out as far as he could without dropping out and grabbed around Robin's shoulder and part of his neck. Robin gritted his teeth when claws dug into the ligaments and muscle as Slade began to pull him up. With his other hand, he grabbed the one stuck on the glass and yanked it up.

"That fucking hurt!"

Slade stepped back as he pulled Robin back inside. They landed on the floor in front of the seat. Grabbing his hand, Slade turned it palm up and brought it to his face. He then gingerly touched it, making Robin growl in pain.

"Stop being a baby."

Robin glared at him. "Then you slam your hand onto glass, and see how _you_ like it!"

Slade practically threw it back at him. "I've been shot multiple times and I didn't flinch." He jerked to his feet and then turned around. He returned to the chair and checked his radar. "Now sit down and put your seat belt on. There's two unknown objects now. And they're gaining on us."

Slade took the jet off auto-pilot, grabbed the steering wheel, and then quickly turned a different direction. Robin flew sideways against the chair, his bloody hand landing on the rubber floor. Pain ruptured through his entire hand, wrist, and part of his arm. Growling, he shot to his feet, turned, and slammed into the seat. He quickly buckled up, his hurt hand shaking. When he was situated, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the roll of white bandages. He quickly wrapped a bunch around his left hand. Before he could slip the end into a sleeve, one of the two dots reached the center of the radar and the jet flipped forward. Robin screamed in surprise again as they almost went completely upside down. Slade pulled up on the steering wheel as hard as he could. The jet almost fully righted itself before it began to spin.

"DO SOMETHING!" Robin yelled, his eyes clenched completely shut from all the stumbling around.

When the jet was back on its belly, Slade pulled back on the steering and made it go higher. The two blips fell behind, but quickly started catching up again. Seeing this, Slade jerked it to the right, made it spin once, and then dipped it down. The blips flew off diagonally in the upper right quadrant before circling back around, down towards the center line of the right side. Slade continued to steer the craft in wild directions, spinning and dipping to try and lose the blips, but they were very persistent.

Having an idea, Slade quickly turned the jet towards one of the blips, flipped a switch on the left side of the dash, and then held down a button on the steering wheel. The sound of firing bullets was muffled on the inside. Robin managed to see them vanish in the darkness. His eyes widened when something black came flying straight for them, dodging the bullets with ease. When the weird shape was feet away, Slade quickly pushed a new button and a missile came out and fired. Something came out from behind the figure, came to the front, and then hit the missile right back. It veered of course, spinning wildly. Slade's eyes widened.

"Shit!" There was an explosion and then the jet dipped and moved back to the left. If it wasn't for the seat belt, Robin would've fallen right out of the chair sideways and crashed into the side of Slade's. There was fire and smoke coming from the busted wing after the missile made contact. The jet jostled and vibrated violently as Slade tried to steady the aircraft. He looked at Robin. "You're going to need to take over!"

Robin looked at him in alarm. "Why?!"

"I'm going to try and stop these things myself! You need to fly the jet!"

"I can't fly a broken vehicle!"

"Then do you want us to crash and die in the explosion?!" Slade asked angrily.

Robin bit his bottom lip. He didn't think of that. Growling, he threw the seat belt off. "Okay, fine!"

Slade used a burst of speed on the jet again, leaving the blips far behind. Then they both got up and Robin went to the pilot seat while Slade moved to the back. Opening the hatch, he hoisted himself out and slammed it down. Robin was gripping the steering wheel tight, trying to keep the aircraft steady. Almost his entire body shook. Looking at the radar, he saw the blips returning. He just hoped Slade could handle himself against whatever these things were.

"You better not die on me, asshole," he grumbled.

Slade was standing by the left side of the middle of the jet and was leaning over to see the wing's damage. Luckily only less than half had taken the hit. With his even more enhanced ears, he heard the flapping of wings behind him. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the dark figures drop down and land with its knees bent and one hand on the floor. It stood up as the wings began to fold back into its back. When it looked up, it revealed a male human about thirty with black hair, red eyes, and wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. Slade turned to face him, his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you attacking my jet?"

A second black figure, this one shorter, came down and landed near the hatch. He had brown hair, emerald green eyes, and wore the same black clothes. He also looked younger than the first figure.

"We just want the boy on board," the first figure said. "If you hadn't interfered, I wouldn't _be_ attacking your aircraft."

"And what do you want with Robin?" Slade asked.

The figure smirked wickedly, pearly white vampire fangs poking out. "That's none of your business, old man."

The second figure looked back at him. "J, please."

The one named J snorted. "Relax, bro." He looked back at Slade. "Surrender Robin to us, and you won't get hurt."

Reaching into his belt, Slade pulled out his hefty bo staff and extended it at his side. "I can't let you do that."

Without any warning, Slade leaped forward and attacked J with his staff. He easily lifted his arm to block it, not feeling any pain. Slade lifted his left leg and slammed his foot into his chest. J flew back by the hard force, but his wings appeared and stopped him. His brother tried to sweep Slade out from under his foot, but he spun around and slammed his lifted foot onto his leg, stopping it short. The vampire rolled onto his stomach and lifted both legs, pushing off with his hands. Slade fell over backwards, but he finished in a handspring. The smaller vampire jumped to his feet and then aimed a roundhouse kick for his stomach. J came up over Slade's head and then spun around with a kick. Slade grabbed J's ankle and slammed the staff into his brother's knee. He then spun around, throwing them both off the jet. J's brother fell headfirst while J flew backwards. He threw his body over and dove after him.

The jet suddenly tilted to the right. Slade nearly lost his balance. Pushing a button on the staff, a blue energy blade came out of one end. He slammed it into the titanium and then held on. His legs slipped off and he dangled in the air. The sound of two heavy bodies soon landed on the jet's side now that it was completely tilted. Back inside, Robin was trying to right the aircraft. He was pulling it the opposite way it was tilted as hard as he could. Behind him, the hatch screeched open and he looked from the corner of his eye, hoping it was Slade. The jet soon came back into properly alignment. He looked back and saw a leg clad in black emerge, but the shoes were not ones he recognized. Robin quickly concluded that the two blips were people. But how did they get up here?

A second leg landed on the steps, but both quickly vanished and he heard a cry of surprise. Looking at the radar, he saw one of the dots move away from the center. Robin heard more commotion since the hatch hadn't closed. Glaring suddenly, he looked back out the windshield and jerked the wheel to the right. There was a loud crash and then he heard someone being punched. Robin righted the jet and then dipped down. The sound of Slade yelling his name reached his ears. He then twisted the jet almost in a full three-sixty before straightening it out again.

Robin suddenly screamed in fright. J had landed on the windshield, one hand on the glass. His other was curled into a fist and held by his head. He aimed a punch at the glass, but it just shook. He did this several times, trying to smash through it. A few cracks appeared. Glaring at him, Robin pulled back hard and fast on the steering wheel. The jet skyrocketed into the air and tipped all the way backwards. J lost his balance. He flipped over and then rolled off. When it was nearly on its back, Robin made the jet spin around to be back on its belly. They were now taking off the opposite direction.

Outside, Slade pulled the bo staff out of the titanium, reached up as high as he could go, and then slammed the blue blade back in. He now had two, one in each hand. He pulled the left one out and did the same thing as the right. Slowly but surely, he made it to the top of the jet. Before he could stand, he heard the two brothers land a few feet in front of him. He jumped to his feet and attacked them with the two glowing blades. The brother ducked while J tilted all the way back. Lifting his right leg, he kicked the staff right out of Slade's hand. It went sailing and spinning through the air, lost forever. Grabbing his remaining staff with both hands, Slade brought the blade down at J's chest and stomach, to slice him open, but he rolled to the right. The blade went into the titanium instead. Rolling onto his feet once behind him, J lifted his clawed hand into the air and then slammed it right through the floor. He then yanked his arm to the right, breaking off a good-sized strip of titanium.

Pulling the staff out, Slade spun on his toes, aiming the blade for J's head. His brother threw himself at his side. They fell back, the blade barely missing their hair. J cut more into the jet as they sailed by. Then they both jumped to their feet after untangling from each other. Jumping in the air, J slammed his feet into the gash and there was a terrifying screech and snapping of wires and of breaking titanium. J and his brother jumped back as the tail of the jet was cut in half and fell. Cursing, Slade ran to the hatch and jumped inside the jet. Robin's whole body was shaking violently as he held the steering wheel really tight. Reaching his side, Slade grabbed the wheel and then yanked Robin out of the seat with one hand, the staff's blade barely missing his head.

"Sit down! We have to land!"

Robin practically jumped into the passenger seat and threw his seat belt on. Slade flipped a few switches and pushed a few buttons. The nose of the jet suddenly tipped forward and they began to descend. Robin looked at Slade, holding the arm rest with both arms tight.

"What happened?! What's going on?! Who were those people?!"

Slade retracted the blade, made the staff compact again, and put it away before putting his seat belt on. "The tail was sliced off; we were attacked by two vampires; and they wanted you."

"I thought so when one of them tried smashing the windshield! What do they want with me?!"

"They didn't say," Slade answered, holding the wheel tightly again. "Everything will be fine. I won't let them take you."

Robin looked disheartened. "And if they do?"

Slade looked at him and saw the worried look on his face. Snorting, he looked out the window again. "I suppose I'll have to save you then."

Robin stared at him with the same look for a few more seconds before smiling faintly. "Thanks."

They continued to descend at an even pace. The closer they were to the ground or body of water, the failing altitude siren went off. It beeped steadily. Soon they were at fifteen thousand feet, fourteen thousand feet, thirteen thousand feet, and so on. They soon broke through the heavy cloud cover. Robin was glad to see they would be landing on land rather than sea.

"Brace yourself," Slade warned.

They were just four hundred feet from the ground when something happened. The jet was forced to the right. It rolled violently, sending what was left of the crates everywhere. The wing suddenly hit the rock, breaking clean off. It was amazing that the seats were still staying attached after so much rough treatment. Robin stayed tensed up even though his mind screamed at him to relax. He could feel his strength slipping away. The jet crashed into the ground several times. Luckily it was slowing down from the friction of the two elements. Eventually it was just sliding while slightly tilted to the right. Robin relaxed slightly as they began to slow.

"Well, that wasn't so bad!" Slade rolled his eyes. Robin took his seat belt off. "I wonder how far from Gotham we are." Right as Robin looked over at Slade, he caught a glimpse of the shorter vampire flying right at his window. His eyes widened. "Slade!"

Slade didn't get the chance to look as the vampire flew right through the glass. He was knocked back into his chair by the force as he sailed past. Robin tried to get his feet on the chair to jump over it, but the vampire crashed into him and grabbed a hold of him. They flew right through the broken window. Slade yanked his seat belt off and was about to go after them when J came flying through the windshield. He tackled Slade hard, managing to break the seat off the floor. They were sent sailing backwards out of the ruined jet tail. Slade slid out of the seat and quickly rolled them over. Straddling his stomach, he began punching J hard in the face. Behind them near a cliff, Robin struggled to get free from the other vampire's hold.

"Let go of me! Whatever you want, I won't give it to you!"

The vampire managed to pin him down, arms and all. "Please stop struggling. If you come quietly, you'll be fine." Robin noticed the soft tone to this young vampire's voice. He didn't appear to be much older than he was. He still wasn't gonna give in to him though. "Please stop before-"

"K!" The vampire flinched and then slowly looked over his shoulder. J stopped a few feet from him, blood pouring out of his nose. "Would you just knock him unconscious already?"

Robin managed to see past them both. His eyes widened when he saw Slade lying curled up on the ground, unmoving. He began to put up his struggling again.

"What did you do to him?! What did you do to my mate?!"

"Bah, he's just asleep right now," J said, annoyed. "We only had one order and that was to kidnap you."

Robin glared at them both. "Why?"

J stepped around K to see him properly. "That's a need to know basis."

"What you're doing is personal and I have every right to know what you want with me!" Robin practically screamed, his eyes clenched shut.

K glanced up at his brother. "He has a point."

Jerking his head around, J glared at him. "Shut up!" he spat. K grew silent. Looking back at Robin, J scowled. "I'm not allowed to tell you. And neither is K. Now, are going to go willingly, or do I have to knock you out?" Robin put up his futile struggling again, kicking his legs now as well as trying to pull his arms free. Taking that as a no, J came around to Robin's head, crouched, and then touched a spot on his neck. He pressed hard, making Robin completely stop. His eyes became vacant and then slowly closed. He fell limp under K's hold. Sighing with relief, K released him and then stood up. J picked Robin up by the armpits, turned him around, and then flopped him over his shoulder. He looked at his brother. "Let's go."

Turning, J extended his wings and then skyrocketed into the air. K did the same with his wings, but glanced back at Slade apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Looking up, he pushed off the ground and flew after J, leaving Slade far behind in his wake.


	7. Once Bitten Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: **See chapter 1

I hope you like the little twists and turns I used for how vampires were born and what happens when they're exposed to sunlight :D Enjoy!

**SladinForever**

* * *

After two long hours, Slade began to stir from his place on the ground, not far from the half destroyed jet. Blinking his eyes open, he looked up slightly and saw a pair of black sneakers with untied, black shoelaces not far from his face. Pushing up slightly, he lifted his unfocused gaze and saw a pair of holy, jean-clad legs. They suddenly bent and someone crouched in front of him with their head tilted. Slade looked up to see a young man's face. He was staring down at Slade in curiosity.

"You okay, mate?"

The young man had a heavy Australian accent, was almost completely pale rather than tan, had scraggly, curly red hair that hung in front of his forehead and around his ears, and wore a grey shirt to go with his jeans. Placing his hands on the ground, Slade clenched his eyes shut tight and began pushing himself up. The young man slowly stood up straight and then took a step back to let Slade up. He placed a hand to the back of his head, which was tender and sore, when he straightened. Inhaling, Slade carefully looked up at the man.

"Who are you?"

The man blinked. "I was gonna ask _you_ that, mate. But, since you beat me to it, the name's Jack." Slade didn't give his name back. "You know, like Jack Frost, Jack the Ripper, Jack and the beanstalk, and the crazy ass pirate dude?" Slade blinked a few times. Jack cleared his throat. "So, your name is…?"

Slade eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds before lowering his hand from his head, which seemed to have healed. "You can call me Slade."

"Funny, you don't look like you come from a valley, mate," Jack said.

Slade's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed as he looked quizzically at him. "What?"

Jack shook his head. "Never mind. Now, I saw your jet fall when I was at the village pub. How'd that happen? Lose control of your engines?"

Placing his right hand on his left shoulder, Slade started rotating it to loosen it up. "No, we were attacked."

"And who is "we", mate?"

Jerking out of his trance, Slade looked around frantically. Jack quirked an eyebrow at him. Slade soon looked back at him.

"Did you happen to see a black-haired teen around? The ones that attacked us were after him. I don't really remember what all happened before I blacked out."

Jack shook his head. "Afraid not, mate. But if he's not here, then the two that attacked you probably have him. Do you know their motives?"

Slade sighed. "No."

Jack placed his right hand to his chin in thought. "Well, guess there's not much you can do for him now." He lowered his hand. "How about you come back to the village with me? You look like you could use a drink."

Slade shook his head. "No, I'm going to find my mate. I mean Robin," he quickly corrected himself.

"Eh, that migh' not be a good idear, mate," Jack said. "Its almost sunrise. We should get going before the sun comes up and burns us to death."

Slade snorted. "I'm not worried about a bit of sunlight. Thanks for the help, but I have to find my— Robin! I need to find Robin!"

Turning around, Slade headed for his dismantled jet, to find some clues. Jack watched him go for a few seconds before following him. He stopped five feet away while Slade walked around the littered pieces of the jet and tried to remember what happened. Jack watched him in silence the whole time, looking puzzled whenever Slade muttered to himself. After ten minutes, he stepped forward in the villain's way. Slade glared at him when he had to stop abruptly.

"You always this uptight, mate?"

Already getting annoyed with just his presence, Slade lashed out, reaching to grab a strong hold of Jack's throat. His eyes widened in surprise when he vanished in thin air. Hearing something behind him, Slade spun around and tried a punch. Jack ducked and then tackled him to the ground. Straddling Slade's waist swiftly, he grabbed his wrists and then shoved them up by his head, holding them against the ground. Slade struggled to break free, but Jack's grip tightened in warning.

"You brat! Release me!"

Jack snorted. "Pfft, brat. In case you haven't noticed, mate, I'm far superior to your rank."

Slade stopped to stare up at him in confusion. "Rank? What are you talking about?"

Jack's brow furrowed as his lips pursed slightly and his eyebrows went up in the center ends. "Didn't your master teach you about the different ranks of vampires?"

Master? Vampires? Ranks? What did they matter? Slade quickly glared.

"How do you know I'm a vampire?"

Jack's expression was the same for just a few more seconds before the corners of his mouth went up in a small smile. It got wider and, eventually, he began to laugh. Slade was unamused. Not just because a young adolescent was laughing at him, but because he was still pinned and unable to break free from Jack's stone-like grip. His head was thrown all the way back as he laughed for several seconds.

"O-Ohmigod! Y-You poor sap! Doesn't even know vampires can sense other vampires! You crack me up mate!"

Anger was slowly getting the best of Slade. With a burst of new strength, he yanked his wrists free by throwing them to the sides and then slamming his open palm into Jack's sternum. His laugh caught in his chest, making him choke. The force of the palm smash managed to knock him off Slade, who jumped up the second he could by placing his hands behind his head and forcing himself to his feet. Jack landed partway on his back and side with a crash. Slade glared down at him, rubbing his aching wrists.

"Shut up already." Jack glared darkly at Slade out of the corner of his eye. Seeing it, Slade quickly got in a fighting stance. "I wouldn't try anything, if I were you. You won't like me when I'm _pissed off_."

Looking away, Jack pushed his hands into the ground and got to his feet. He quickly turned to Slade. "Just relax, mate. Even though I'm thousands of years older than you, I won't hurt ya. Now, I insist we return to the village. I will explain everything there."

Slade's body relaxed and he lowered his arms, but he kept his hands curled, just in case. "I don't have time for that. I have to find Robin."

"And we will! Tomorrow night," Jack said. "I'm actually a pretty good tracker. But I'm not gonna risk my life for yours or your mate's in the day time. You have my word that I will help you find him tomorrow night, _right_ after the sun drops below the horizon. Deal?"

Slade continued to glare at him as he said, "Fine, deal."

Jack released a sigh of relief. "Alrighty then, the village is almost two hours away." Turning west, Jack headed away from the jet. "We should hurry up before the first sliver of light appears. Drinks on me too."

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Slade followed after him, having a bad, sinking feeling in his stomach…

* * *

Robin's eyes clenched together hard before they slowly opened. Inhaling deep, he tried pulling his arms down to lift himself up when he heard something clank lightly together. That's when he felt something thick clamped to his wrists. Jerking his head up, Robin's eyes widened. His hands were shackled to a concrete wall by thick, black chains. Panic started to set in when he realized he was lying on a bed, imprisoned. Behind him, he heard a door creak open. Rolling over as much as he could, Robin saw his vamp-napper J close the door behind him after entering. Robin shoved his feet into the bed and moved further up the headboard, glaring.

"Stay away from me!"

J snorted as he stopped a few feet away. "You're in no position to demand things of me, brat. But if you shut up for a minute, I can explain why you are here." Robin didn't say anything. J waited half a minute before speaking again. "You were kidnapped because my master ordered my brother and I to do so. We were also given a specific task, though my brother, K, won't be a part of it due to his promise." J suddenly smirked deviously. "That just means all the more fun for me."

Robin's eyes widened. "Wha…What are you talking about?!"

J stepped towards him. "My master requires a sacrifice to fulfill his plans. And he chose you." He stopped near the foot of the bed. "But for his plan to work, your soul must be tainted." Robin was becoming more and more nervous each second. What did J mean tainted? Tainted how? "The best way to taint a soul is to take away the most precious thing in the universe to a person." Robin swallowed hard. J stepped a little closer, an evil look on his face. "Today is your lucky day, kid." J reached for his black belt. "Soon, you won't be so innocent anymore."

Finally understanding his cryptic message, Robin looked at the shackles and jerked on them to come out of the wall. When that didn't work, he tried to slip his hands free, but the cuffs were too tight. He tried to get in a better position, but his limited mobility made it difficult to get up on his knees. The bed dipped back behind him.

"You're not going to break free, kid," J said. He moved closer to Robin. "I made sure of that…"

Robin jerked his arms around in attempts to break the chains, but they were way too strong. He grabbed the base attached to his wrists, trying to crush them or pull them off the cuffs. Robin suddenly yelped when J shoved him around on his back. Crouching, the older vamp landed on his knees and grabbed the teen's outer thigh, digging his nails in. Robin's left leg suddenly shot up as he tried kicking J in the face. He merely moved his head to the left to dodge it. Quickly grabbing his ankle with his other hand, he shoved Robin's knee up towards his face and then got in between his thighs. Robin kept putting up his struggling, even though he knew it was useless.

"D-Don't do this; please!"

J chuckled. "That's precious. But too bad. I have a job to finish. And if that requires chaining your legs down, then I will." He reached for the front of Robin's belt. "Don't worry kid, uncle J is here."

The highly insane vampire laughed maniacally, making what little of Robin's vampire blood he had left run ice cold…

* * *

Over at the horizon, the first sliver of sun started to peak out, casting a bright, orange glow along the rock mountains and desert ground. Jack, who was in the lead, looked back and saw the sun start to rise. In the darkness was a small, seemed-to-be deserted, town in the middle of nowhere. Looking back ahead, Jack quickened his pace.

"Stop dragging your fat feet and hurry the frig up. The sun's comin'."

A few feet behind him, Slade looked at the distance out of the corner of his eye. The light from the sun was gradually getting closer. He increased the length of his fast strides. It didn't take long to catch up to Jack. They were now only two hundred yards away from the first building.

"I have learned from different lores what happens to vampires in sunlight, the more popular one being that they burn and die," Slade explained. "But what really happens?"

Jack kicked a loose rock. "Its different for all vampires. Some burn up, others get weak, and very rarely does nothing happen. My entire blood line burns up if we stand out in the sunlight for too long."

"At least they don't ever sparkle…"

Jack looked over his shoulder at him, his eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Nothing."

Snorting, Jack looked ahead again. They soon made it into the small town, that actually looked deserted. The two passed a bar that was covered in dust and cracked with paint peeling. They headed for apartment complexes lined up. Going to the first complex, Jack opened the front door and they stepped inside. Slade looked around a receptionist area, that looked similar to the outside of the buildings. There was graffiti, peeling, cracked walls, lots of dust, and what appeared to be blood. There was no one behind the receptionist desk and the elevator's doors were busted open. Ignoring the empty room, Jack headed for the staircase. The carpet on the steps were frayed and pulled apart in various places. Slade and Jack walked up three flights of stairs before reaching a hallway. There were three doors on each side. Another hallway branched off from the main one, which went around the perimeter of the building and back to the stairs. Jack turned left and headed down the left hallway. Going to the third door on the right, he pulled out a key, inserted it into the lock, and opened the door.

Pushing the door open, Jack revealed a medium-sized apartment that was, surprisingly, painted nice and was clean. At the back was a kitchen/dining room. There was a two-layer, queen-sized bed in the living room, off to the side. There were a few chairs along the walls and there was a small desk on the right of the room. Finally, there was a short hallway that led to a bathroom, small bedroom, and two closets for toiletries and bedding. Slade stepped further in while Jack closed and locked the door, looking at everything. Jack then passed him, going to the living room windows. Reaching up, he pulled down a black shutter that didn't let any sunlight in, except faintly along the edges. He had to cover at least five windows, including two in the kitchen. When there was no more sunlight left, Jack went to a freezer and opened the door. Looking and reaching inside, he pulled out two beer bottles with blood in them. Jack returned to the living room and handed one to Slade.

"Cheers, mate." Jack clinked the necks together before opening the bottle and turning around to face his bed. He drank some of the blood as he walked to it. Slade didn't move to open his. He just stared at Jack. The Australian vamp sat down on the bed. "Take a seat, I guess."

Slade blinked before grabbing a chair and placing it at the foot of the bed. He sat down while opening the lid with a twist of his hand. Jack rested against the wall, drinking his blood. Slade swallowed some of his before setting it on the floor by the chair leg. Jack finished his off and set it aside before stretching his arms above his head.

"So, what are the different vampire ranks?" Slade asked, curious.

Yawning, Jack placed his hands behind his head and crossed his shins. "Well first you've got the Father of all vampires. Everyone, even the humans, know him as Dracula or Alucard. Some even believe he's the Devil himself. Factually, the Devil created Dracula to do some of his evil bidding. About ten million years ago, Dracula decided he didn't want to be the Devil's lap dog anymore, so he broke all ties with him. That pissed the Devil off, so he altered Dracula's disposition, making him the blood-thirsty vampire we all know today. He called Dracula a vampire after the betrayal, when before he was just a simple demon. The Devil meant for him to feel disgusted and hate himself, but Dracula adapted and learned to enjoy the taste of human and animal blood, rather than be sickened by it. Once again, one of the Devil's "master plans" backfired on his red ass, so he gave up trying to make Dracula pay. Eventually, Dracula's disposition changed again, which allowed him to change other humans _and_ animals into vampires."

So most cultures were wrong about how vampires came into existence? Slade found that very interesting. "Which rank is next then?"

"For the first Megaannum—that's one million years, in case you didn't know—Dracula traveled all over Earth to find a select few humans to turn. He found ten very powerful humans, calling them Elders. They were the crème de la crème of vampires, though they could never get as powerful as Dracula. He commanded the Elders to spread across the globe, turning one hundred humans every one thousand years, spanning for two Megaannums. Those vampires became Superiors. Then those Superiors turned humans for another Megaannum, giving them the title of Masters. Once there were enough Masters, Dracula ceased turnings for three more Megaannums."

"Why?" Slade asked.

"Well because there simply weren't enough homo sapiens in the world around that time. To prevent the human race from going extinct, Dracula and the vampires stopped killing and turning the humans, so that they could reproduce. It took about twelve thousand years to raise the population back up. Knowing of Dracula's plan, the Devil tried to sabotage him. He started sending lowly demons and monsters to kill the humans off. Dracula, meanwhile, was getting angrier and angrier at the Devil for being an annoying, giant pest. So, one day, Dracula takes his army of vampires into Hell and they attack the Devil's domain. The vampires and demons fight viciously while Dracula squares off against the Devil. Humans have an expression, "until Hell freezes over", but what they don't know is that Hell did freeze. Well, at least part of it, anyway. The Devil's original domain, or home, if you prefer, was battle torn. The more demons and vampires that died, the more their blood caused the ground to freeze. Once both monsters realized what they had done, they made a truce, the war stopped, and everyone went their separate ways. The Devil found a new place to live, while Dracula and his leftover vampires returned to Earth. Part of the truce allows the vampires and demons to roam both realms, so long as devastating destruction, like what happened in Hell, didn't occur. Or at least not at such a global scale. So the Devil stopped trying to extinct the humans and Dracula was able to continue his work, after the human race repopulated again.

"So, any questions so far?" Jack asked after a pause.

Slade drank some more blood before asking his next question. "Did the Elders, Superiors, or Masters go extinct, or do some still exist today?"

Sitting up, Jack scooted his butt back. "Only three Elders survived Hell's War. Half of the Superiors perished, while most of the Masters died. Dracula had the Superiors create more Masters, but not as many as before. Then, about fifteen thousand years ago, the Masters created the lowest rank, called Fledglings. Once a Fledgling was old enough and strong enough, they could become Masters. Masters could also rise to the rank of Superior. Unfortunately, the Superiors weren't able to become Elders, unless Dracula allowed it. In order to turn Superiors into Elders, they had to drink Dracula's blood, to gain some of his power. Adding to that, he turned seventeen Superiors into Elders, making twenty all together. Eventually, vampire hunters that were against the turnings and killings started forming, so Fledglings had to train up, to be able to defend and protect themselves from wooden stakes and arrows dipped in holy water. Vampire hunters are very cruel people. But I'm not gonna get into that."

"That's fine."

"So, from top to bottom, the ranks are Father of all vampires, Elders, Superiors, Masters, and Fledglings. Many Fledglings can't become Masters unless they turn a person. So, for example, you have the rank of Fledgling. Since your mate Robin turned you, he has the rank of a Master. Whoever turned him is also a Master; Robin's Master would be your Superior. It kind of gets confusing once a vampire turns a lot of different people though. But yeah, them's the breaks, mate." There was a long bout of silence. It didn't break for a good few minutes before Jack yawned loud and wide. "W-Weeeeell, I'm beat." Leaning over his legs, Jack began to untie his shoes. Slade watched him take them off and set them aside. "Its time for bed for me."

"Sleep well, I suppose," Slade said as Jack pulled the blanket out from under his legs.

Jack snuggled under the blanket and closed his eyes. "A-At sun-down, we'll get you a ch-change of travel clothes," Jack tried to explain between yawns. "Then we'll look for your mate."

"Yes, thank you," Slade said before drinking more blood. "I will wake you after the sun has vanished."

Jack opened his eye a crack to look at Slade. "Are you not tired?"

Slade shook his head. "No. As a human, I was a chronic insomniac."

"Ah, 'kay. That makes sense." Closing his eye back up, Jack inhaled deeply and then let it out. "Good night."

"Night."

It didn't take long for the tired and exhausted Jack to fall into a deep sleep, snoring lightly. After staring at him for a few more seconds, Slade finished off his blood, got up, and put the empty bottle in the kitchen. He then entered the hallway, opened the towel closet, and grabbed a towel. He could definitely use a hot shower right about now. He had to pass the time anyway. If he wanted to find Robin, alive and well, then he would have to be ready. There was no telling what J and K would do to the little vamp. Deep down, Slade truly hoped Robin was alright.

The second he thought that, as he entered the hot streaming shower, he felt a knot tighten in the pit of his stomach.


End file.
